iStuck with Mega Dorks
by Chatluna
Summary: What would happen if Carly never met Sam and Freddie,would she be better of without in a adventure story that will take these three unlikely friends into world it gets better as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly. Or the character, I only own my characters .**

**Carly P.O.V**

This is Ridgeways the most boring place in the world but it is actually my ruling

Playground.I'm Carly Shay and you see I am the most popular girl in school.I have

Two best friends Vanessa and Morgan they are like a mini me,I love guy

In this school wants to date me,I love all the attention I get.I even get attention from

Guys who have the girls want to either be me or by my there is

one duo who just totally ignore me Their names are Samantha (Sam) and Fredward

(Freddie).They have been best friends since Kindergarten or so I'm told.

Sam is very reserved and only friends are her dance friends,Freddie and his AV

is in the Academy of dance, ballet I think she doe.

Freddie is Geeky and Smart ,NOT my is into technology and good lives

Right next store to me but I would never talk to some who isn't only friends

Sam, her dance friends and is AV club members

I hate them,I don't know why…..but they just annoy the life out of think my boyfriend Gabriel (Gabe) (he's on the football team quarterback) likes .

All she doses all day is either draw or talk to freddie.

The reason I know all this is because I'm POPULAR, is why this horrible event should have never happened to me

**Sams P.O.V**

"Please Sam fo with me"I look up from my drawing of ham to see Freddork looking at me with pleading eyes

"NO,I'm not going ,Why to you even need me to be there"I asked a little annoyed

"I need protection,She scares me and don't you forget we're best friends and I'm talking you to see Cuttle Fish for your birthday" Freddork says, I bet he thinks this will get me to go with him.

"1. You need protection from Miss Carly Shay…..Sure,

2.I know you are my best friend ,everyone knows were best friends,

3.I'm talking you to Cuttle Fish not the other way round"I say petty pleases with my answer and I got back to drawing

"What ever,but please come with me over to her house.I need to drop by a package that's for got delivered to my house by mistake.I stammer when I have to talk to her, you will make me feel safer if you there there"Freddork says ,while on the ground on his knees and looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Agh ….Fine"I say with a huge sigh.

"Oh thank you Samantha"Freddie said while jumping on me to give me a hug.

"Okay …..okay dork ,get of me"I say breathless

**Freddie's P.O.V**

**Later that day**

"Okay are you ready to meet the "Demon Queen Of HighSchool"" I ask Sam while shaking at the thought of speaking to her.

"Freddork, I've met her before and why did you just Quote Heathers" Sam asked with her shy voice,she dose with when she isn't talking to either me or our friends.

"Thought it would have affect"I say while I knocking on Car,yes heart to pounding in my was about to say something when a Carly opened the door"

"Ew what are you too doing here"Miss Shay said like she was disgusted to sleek to us.

"I…ugh…I…h..have"

"Freddie has a box for you that got delivered to his house by mistake"Sam said saving me from embarrassment

"Oh well give it to me….DORK"I normally don't mind being called dork,but that's when Sam is calling me dork and she doesn't sound disgust in her voice.I hand Carly the box then a shake occurs

"**CARLY SHAY,FREDDIE BENSON, SAM PUCKETT **,**YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME FOR THAT I WILL NOW BRING YOU TO A WORLD UN SEEN"** a powerful voice said

I was petrified and by the look onSams face I guess she was too.

_I hope you enjoyed this, more chapter will be on the way.I am not a Carly hater I just thought this is what would happen if she have them to talk to everyday. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas._


	2. Chapter 2:Why is this happening to me?

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly. Or the character, I only own my characters .**

The three unlikely of friends cowarded in fear.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

"A… did he hear that"spoke Sam in a whisper.

"Y…yea"I said ,now clinging onto Sam right arm out of fear

"Oh…pla…please that was you Fredloser,trying to scare the "Oueen Bee" are you?"Carly said high and mighty.

"What is with everyone quoting movies/shows"I heard Sam say under her breath.

Bye the look on Carly's face she heard Sam too.

"What did you just say Samantha"Carly said with fire in her eyes

"I said,what is with you too quoting movies/shows,

quoted Heathers earlier

just quoted miraculous" Sam said,I was shocked that she is never this confident

"Oh feeling confident are we,little miss shy guy,do you know what I do to people who speak to me like that?"Carly said clearly irritated

**CARLY,FREDDIE ,SAM YOU HAVE MADE ME LOSE MY TEMPER WITH YOU,NOW YOU WILL SEE WHAT IT IS LIKE IN AN OTHER VERSION OF YOUR SELFS.**

_WITH THAT WE WERE WHICKED AWAY TO A "WORLD UNSEEN"SO TO SPEEK_

"Where are we" I said (did I mention I am still clinging to Sams arm).

"**YOU ARE IN A TIME PARDOX YOU WILL NOW SEE WHAT IT IS LIKE,WHEN YOU 3 ACTUALLY BECAME FRIENDS"** the disturbing loud voice said.

"**Staring with your "love life"so to speak"**the voice said with a laugh

We saw a screen with Carly being sweet and bubbly and all couldn't believe what we were two people came on the was blond (a girl) and the other was brunette (a boy).

The brunette spoke,

"Will you please go out with me"He sound so sweet,almost like a puppy would ask for attention.

"No Freddie" Carly spoke all sweet.

I…It was me,I let go of Sam arm to cover my mouth

The the blond spoke,she turned to I guess me ,she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Carly will never,love you" she said sweet,then sternly she said "get over it".

The screen went off we were all shocked.

"I..can't be friends with these losers,I just can't"Carly said on the barge of crying

"Oh like its that bad,I'm in love with you,this can't be happening "I said with suddenly a new found confidence.

Moments passed and I realised Sam hasn't said one word though this whole series

"Sam are you okay?" I said Turing to face Sam.

"I…we're friends?Sam said gestureing to herself and Carly with a worried look on her face.

"This can't be happening to me" Carly said yet again

_SUDDENLY THERE WAS A GREAT FLASH_

_THERE IS ANOTHER SCENE WHERE…._

"Please guys go with me and Adam,you can tag along…So I won't be alone"Carly in the video said with pleading eyes/tone

"Fine"me and Sam said at the same time(in the video).

_FLASH_

We are all watching a chick flick

Carly and her date(Adam) are holding hands over the arm I can see my self looking very bored (as you can imagine).8'm looking over to Sam, who is sitting next to me,she looks very uncomfortable.

"Hey Sam"I say in a low whisper,looks over to me

"Yea?"Sam says

"Come here"I gesture to my chest(to hug)"

Sam hesitating at first,then says

"Only because I'm uncomfortable dork"

Sam says with I little bushshe lend in.

I place my left arm around her,she has her hand on my chest.I lean down and kiss her on her forehead.I small smile forms on her lips,as for mine and smirk is formed.

We are cuddling.

_THE SCREEN GOES BLANK_

I look over to Sam,she is blushing uncontrollably.

**FREDDIE,SAM,CARLY YOU HAVE SEEN WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE FRIENDS,WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?"**

"This can't be happening to me"Carly said whiling crying.

_THERE WAS A FLASH AND CARLY AND SAM WERE GONE._

"**FREDDIE,DON'T WORRY YOU WILL END UP WITH SAM IN BOTH VERSIONS OF YOU LIFE"**The voice says almost reassuring

"What I don't like Sam…"

"**SLIENCE"**

_I hope you enjoyed this, more chapter will be on the way.I am not a Carly hater I just thought this is what would happen if she have them to talk to everyday. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas._


	3. Chapter 3 life without Freddie part1

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly. Or the character, I only own my characters**

**Freddie's POV**

" what….. where am?" I said shocked

I am not home, Sams not here…Carly… not here. Oh no I'm in the same place I was with those two, but this time I'm alone. Oh coconut

"**Exactly"** oh no it's the voice again

" **i'm here to show ****ONLY**** you are life or were you three were friends,but this time you changed it"** The voice said all smug

Me! What did I do?

"**Silence"** as a voice said that the hopefully shaked

_Then a great flash of light_

" okay guys I'm only going for one year i've tech have okay? Don't miss me to" I joked, as I said goodbye to Sam and Carly.

Sam had tears in her eyes surprisingly, I looked over at Carly she looked sad but not real emotion I can see on her face.I get into my mum's car as we are about to drive off I looked back at my house and the girls Carly was already gone Sam was still there waving off.

_**A year later**_

It has been a crazy year, I met lots of new people. But wasn't the same like Ridgeway without my friends. I was gone Sam was the only one to even text me. I asked about Carly or Gibby from time to time but she seemed uncomfortable with this subject so I never pushed her. She was the only one talking to me I didn't want to lose her to. I found out that she is now straight A student. She is also a A.V club. Crazy right? I will see all my friends tomorrow at school.

This is the day I will see my friends I thought as I walked into the school I have to go to the principles office to get my timetable for anything else.

" hey princess Mel" New principal our old principal Franklin retired, or so Sam says.

" hey Freddie, here's your locker combination and timetable"She I says handing it to me as I am sitting down in the surprisingly comfy chairs in her office

" any questions?" Principal Mel says

" yes actually, how are Sam, Carly and Gibby doing?" I asked really curious

"Well…."She says sitting down in her desk facing me

" Carly and Gibby are really popular the schools it couple, more so I hear" she says a bit shy

" I don't know Sam, do you mean Samantha Puckett by any chance?"

"Y…yea Samantha, how was she?" I am a bit Surprise at this Samantha part.

"Oh, she is Grace, a straight a student, best in all her classes, she is shy though not many friends" principal Mel says.

" anything else?" She asks

"Ah…nope that's all" hi say getting off from my seat.. I walk out the door and bumped into an objects I hear faint sorry, I love down to see a girl went really curly blond hair, bent down picking up her books. I'm shocked for a moment then I Automatically say

" no I'm sorry let me help you" bending down to pick up her last book

"Thanks" she says in almost a whisper.

We both look up at the same time, I'm shocked it's her, the girl I said goodbye to a year ago.

" Freddie!, I thought you words congrats until two weeks" the girl says really happy.

" I wanted to surprise you, Sam or should I say Samantha" I say laughing Sam joined in.

" well you did, so where is your locker" Sam asked while I look down at my sheet in my left hand

"Ahh… In the same place where Carly's was" I say in my normal tone.

"cool, my lockers and safe place as last year"

" Carly's is in and I quote " where all the cute boys are"and where Gibby is" sound says in almost a mocking tone

"speaking of Carly what happened, I hear she is popular now?" I'm really curious I was just gone for a year.

**The Bell rang**

" i'll tell you if we see each other at lunch which is next class… I have to go don't wanna be late for class" Sam said in a hurry.

" don't want to be like the class? that's a first" I am shocked and I guess it shows in my tone.

" A lot has changed in your Freddie" answers as she turns to walk away.

I am excuse from this class, so I can put my books in my locker and get settled in.

**After 40 minutes the bell rang again**

The hall is filled with students some recognise me, while others don't. I don't see Carly or Gibby, not even Sam/Samantha.

I wandered into the cafeteria, I search for people I know I can see you girl in the corner with other people from… AV CLUB, i'm shocked. I wander closer when I am stopped by solid object again

"Ahh what are you going… Nerd" a brunette says… I'm about to say sorry, when I recognise that voice.

"Carly"I am shocked

"Yea, who's asking" Carly says all posh and smug.

" it's me freddie …remember your best friends" I sound like I'm questioning but I'm just shy at this moment.

" I remember, I just don't want to remember" Carly says with venom in her tone. She is about to walk away when she turns and says " where are ex best friends Fredward" she walks away.

Shocked , I watch Carly walk away, she meets up with a boy and I seen as their eyes meet they a lock lips. I stare from from moment, then I go back to the direction I was heading to with the blond and A.V club members in the corner of the room.

"ahh….hi I am Freddie I was in 80 club last year, can I join you" I am so nervous.

Suddenly the girl I saw across the cafeteria looked up and said" Freddie, we know who you are just sit down dork" I look up from the floor and I can see Sam smirking up at me

**To be continued**

_I hope you enjoyed this, more chapter will be on the way.I am not a Carly hater I just thought this is what would happen if didn't she have them to talk to everyday. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas._


	4. Chapter 4 life without Freddie part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly. Or the character, I only own my characters**

**Part 2**

**Freddie's POV**

" Samantha Puckett" I say grinning at her with wide eyes. I sit down next to the only guy at the table.

" okay… So, I should probably introduce you to my new friends" Sam said while gesturing to everybody sitting with us

" Brandon, is the cry you're sitting next to". I look over, he is smiling at me. He has light brown hair, green eyes which is covered by geeky glasses. He also has freckles along his nose he is wearing a Pokémon shirt with team rocket on it and Light blue hair spiked up as well. I can see it being best friend.

" Leah is the girl with the Lily in her hair" I hear Sam say. I look over she has blond hair, it is in a braid she is wearing a huge pink turtleneck jumper and black pants. He has blue crystal eyes. When she looks of it Brandon a faint blush appears, I guess she likes him.

" lastly this is Wendy … Well you know Wendy" hi smiled at Wendy, she is sitting next to Sam.

"Yip that's me Samanthas Bestie" with so much happiness and pride

"Yea, Oh and Brandon is the present of AV club speaking of it wanna join again?!. She says with a complete happiness.

" yeah, join… You can even also be president I really don't like it please take it" Brandon says almost begging.

"Umm…Okay" Ia m so shocked with this.

"So… what happened with, you know Carly and you"I am so curious with what happened.

"Okay so it started when you just drove off,I went to see why carly felt…."Sam said beginning the story

_**General P.O.V**__-Flashback _

"_Hey why didn't you wait for us to wave off Freddie"Sam said as she approached Carly who had her back to her!looking up at the stairs._

"_Sam I have something to tell you….I just got invited to join the poplar kids"Carly said with complete joy._

"_That's great,Carly"Sam said a little sad,but she hide it from a happy Carly._

"_But I have to drop you and Freddie, in order to join"Carly said while looking at the ground with a guilty look on her face._

"_You said no right"Sam said completely shocked_

_Carly just shock her head to signal no_

"_Carly …..who….does our friendship mean nothing to you"_

"_Yes it does, but things like this just doesn't happen…to me"_

"_Oh sure it doesn't.. Miss Queen Bee … God I never know,why I ever became friends with you…Shey"like that Sam turned and was gone._

**Freddie's P.O.V-**Flashback ended

"And the next day she started hanging out with The poplars,I swear to myself I would never be like that ever!"Sam finished I am completely shocked.

"I guess since, you left it was easy to drop you,I am sorry Freddie"Sam said with worried eyes.

"It's cool… Sam can we still be friends?"I hope she says yes.

"Sure"

**The flash of light disperse **

I turned away from the screen,I am in complete sweat

"What was that"I shout into the Anonymous surrounding

"**There without you" your voice is set again**

"But….But why show me that"

"**Until next time Fredward"**

There was a sudden shake and I was transported to normal life

_I hope you enjoyed this, more chapter will be on the way.I am not a Carly hater I just thought this is what would happen if didn't she have them to talk to everyday. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas._


End file.
